Don't Break A Heart You Never Earned
by MFogarty
Summary: Learning the truth, to how someone actually sees you...it's never easy. Kagome finds out, first hand. Sometimes, it breaks a person, until what's left is only a shell of who they were. And sometimes, they come together into something better. Stronger. Friends should be able to rely on each other and Kagome is determined to meet that requirement. KagXShip-family
1. Chapter 1

_**Pick up your bags you've got some leavin' to do**_

_**I don't care about you**_

_**care about yoooo-ou**_

Kagome stopped caring a while ago. Maybe months...maybe a year? What was the point of yearning for something or one, that you would never get? Yes, the young miko learned her lesson, the hard way. She couldn't continue to pine after a hanyou that only sees her as his past love. A short coming. Kagome was Kagome, not _the reincarnation of Kikyo_. No matter how much he or the older miko wants to believe it. She use to wonder why Inuyasha couldn't see it, see her. The real her. Maybe he does, to a certain extent? Maybe that was why he always insulted her. Trying to beat her down to fit the perfect Kikyo model? How many times had he gone to see the undead miko in the middle of the night, coming back to see his companion awake. As if waiting for him. He always looked away, guiltily. Technically, she was waiting. Waiting for him to come and admit and/or confide in her.

_**Word on the street you've got some growin' to do**_

_**I don't care about you**_

_**care about yoooo-ou**_

So no, it was not surprising to see Inuyasha and Kikyo together. Holding the other in a sweet, lovers embrace. It even made the younger miko smile softly. All she wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy...and then they started talking. More accurately, Inuyasha. Seriously, she could care less what Kikyo has to say about her but Inuyasha, her first crush and best friend-after Sango...his words crushed her. He spoke on how he did feel for Kagome but not romantically, like a big brother. He thought she was a burden and not just on him. The entire pack. She couldn't fight, useless really, unless there was a demon and even then her arrows only sometimes hit their mark. Her only, real purpose, was to detect shards. Kikyo could do that and more. She was the better miko.

_**It's funny how money can make hateful words from honey sweet talking men**_

_**I can't say I'll miss you but I'll miss the face you wore when you left**_

How could he talk like that? As if she was nothing more then a nuisance?

...was she? This entire time?

Her heart shattered more, as he begged Kikyo to join the Inu-Tachi. He'd make Kagome go home. She was only in the way. He would rile her up and after a big fight, perusal, she would go home and they can seal the well. Kikyo looked uneasy with what he was planning but finally agreed.

Kagome slinked away as they leaned into each other, to share a kiss. Making it back to camp, everyone was still asleep. She just crawled back into her sleeping back, letting the kit snuggle up to her. She didn't cry like she wanted, to exhausted and numb to do either. Just closed her eyes and let herself drift. Praying she had no dreams. She didn't want to relive the betrayal of the hanyou. Why had she even went to search him out, anyways?

The next morning, Inuyasha awoke them all nice and early. Announcing Kikyo was to join the group. To say everyone but Kagome was shocked and outraged, understatement of the century. She didn't give an opinion when asked, just shrugged and went about packing her things so they can get ready for the day. The entire time they walked, she could feel the hanyou's eyes on her. Staring, boring through her. As if waiting for her reaction. To sit him, to run home. Its what he wanted and some part of Kagome wanted to be vindictive and stick around. So she did. She wasn't her normal cheerful self, anyone with eyes could see. No, her walk was spent churning the conversation in her head. Inturn, considering every choice she has made and those she will make in the future. Something had to give, she decided.

_**Now didn't you ever learn not to break a heart you never earned**_

_**My mama said that every man is only worth his unbroken word**_

One of the nights Kikyo ventured out, Inuyasha with her as her _guard dog_, Kagome turned to her friends. Point blank asking them if she was a burden. They went to immediately deny the accusation but stopped at the look on their young friends face. She wanted...needed the truth. Each took a moment to think their answer over before speaking.

_You can't fight, lest it's with a bow and only against a demon. Your powers, through strong, are waste to not be at your disposable. You're impulsive, stubborn, and rude...which tends to get you in trouble._ She had asked for their honest answers but she still felt her chest consist, her heart hurt. Tears coming to her eyes.

_You can't fight but you have the strongest will to live and protect innocent. You're impulsive and stubborn but have the biggest-warmest heart we've ever seen and demand we help all in need. You're rude and yet, painfully polite and respectful. Your powers aren't at your beckon and call but you fearlessly throw yourself in the line of fire, knowing your reiki will flare to at least protect you._

_In conclusion, you are untrained but no burden._

_**I can't say I'll miss ya, but I'll miss the face you wore when you left**_

_**I promise I won't forget ya, forget the things you made me regret**_

Their words made her want to cry, to know how they really saw her...so she did. Gathering them to her and just hugging them and sobbing. They wondered why she started questioning herself now and so harshly but she didn't tell them. Instead, she used her free time to do more thinking. She needed to change, needed to be someone her friends, her second family could rely on, in more then just emotional support. With the resolve firmly in place, she began making mental plans. Return home but not allow Inuyasha and Kikyo to seal the well. Prehaps she can do it instead? Removing the seal when she is ready? Grandpa had to know how to seal stuff, even if his reiki was nothing to match hers.

_**Yea-yaaaa-aaah**_

_**(guitar solo)**_

_**Oooooooo-oooooh**_

_**Oooooooo-oooooh**_

_**Oooooooo-oooooh**_

_**Oooooooo-oooooh**_

The next night that both the hanyou and his dead love left, she approached Sango. She told the slayer and monk of her plans and thoughts. They understood her needing to go, to do this, though they didn't wish to see her leave. Borrowing Kirara, after packing her stuff, she promised to be back as soon as she could and flew off into the distance. She knew the two lovers wouldn't be back until early morning. Even running, it gave Kagome a day and a half to do what she needed.

_**I don't care about you**_

_**Care about, care about yoooo-ooou**_

_**Whooooa**_

_**I don't care about you**_

_**care about you, care about, care about yoooo-ou**_

Bypassing Edo, she went straight for the well and slid to the damp grass. She hugged the two tails neko around the neck and nuzzled her. Thanking the demon for bringing her and promising her a treat when she finally comes back. With a meow, she watched as the only other female human, besides Sango, that she cared for, jumped into the well. She was saddened to see the miko go, but like the others, understood. She needed to do this, to be stronger. To be the priestess she was meant too.

_**So, pick up your bags you've got some leavin' to do**_

_**I dont care about you, care about yoooo-ou**_

* * *

><p>The song for this first chapter is <em>Don't Care<em>. By Daniela Andrade. I felt it reflected, pretty much, how I think Kagome would feel at that moment.

I've read some of these, Inuyasha says something stupid to Kagome or about her, to Kikyo.-stories. Hurting the miko deeply and causing her to run off. She always ends up finding all this power in a short amount of time and has aced it remarkably fast. This stories move so rapidly, it leaves you going 'Wait...what?'. Now, if that's what you like to read or how you write it, then by all means, please do not assume I am slamming your/these stories. I've seen a lot of potential in some of the stuff I've read, if the plot was slowed. To show a growth in character, mainly Kagome. I'm just stating my opinion.

This is my try at one of those and hopefully, it will go a slow but appropriate pace.

We all know, or at least assume, Kagome is a strong miko. Just untrained. I mean, she did shield the jewel _**in **_her. She's a smart girl, it's been proven through the series. Though she has her moments, who doesn't? At some point during the time she has been traveling with the group, I am sure she has picked up on how idiotic it is to just run off, alone. No weapon.

Second would be, the times Inuyasha has hurt her and she turns into a cold female-version of Sesshoumaru.

...really?

That's one of the things that draws people to her, that makes Kagome, Kagome. Her bright, cheery, and warm attitude. The stubbornness of never letting an innocent, be it human or demon, that is in trouble. She's a beacon of warmth, I guess you could say. She may dim for a bit but she would come back as bright as before. It may never be where it was before, between Inuyasha and herself, but she wouldn't hate him. Maybe their fights would be a bit more...heated? More like brother and sister, including but not limited to punching the others arm, headlocks, tripping the other up.

As for 'running' off hurt, this goes back around to her being smart. Analyze what Inuyasha and those of her closest friends say. Give her time to come up with a plan of motion.

Now that that is out of the way, on to the next thing. Coupling. There will be no Kagome and Inuyasha...and no Kagome and Sesshoumaru. No Kagome and Hojo. Definitely no Kagome and Naraku. _**Shiver-shiver**_. So, there's Kouga, one of the other wolf demons. That would turn out horribly for poor, poor, poor Ginta or Hakkaku.(we knew them well!). Or, I can create a new OMC for her love interest. Human-priest. Warrior/guard for lord or a Shogun. Hanyou of different breed. Full fledge demon? You can all pitch ideas, about what you want to see in a OMC.

Oh! Maybe a hanyou or 1/3 demon samurai?

We'll figure this out.

Leave you reviews please and I'll be posting still.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome calls out, closing the door after her as she enters through the kitchen. She swings the large yellow monstrosity from her back and drops it into one of the chairs. Hearing a whoosh of air, she glances to the bag with furrowed brows. _What was that?_

"Kagome!?" Souta chooses that moment to run into the room and tackle hug the girl. She let's out a breathless laugh, spinning them. When had he gotten so big?! "Mom! Gramp's, Kagome's ba-CK!" his shriek makes said girl cringe and pull back to look at him. He, on the other hand, is staring behind her...at her bag? Frowning, she turns to see what he does and her mouth drops open. The bag flap is open and a bushy, reddish-brown tail poking from the bag.

She knows that tail anywhere. "Shippou?!" all movement stops then a low whimper leaves the small body in the bag. She breaks into action, darting to the bag to help the little kit out, without hurting himself. Then he latches onto her, blubbering and in there, slipped out the name _mama_. He demands that she not leave him behind. She can hear how frightened and angry and scared he is, at the thought of her abandoning him. It takes a moment for Kagome to understand, to see what her own pain had done to her Shippou.

Had she really been as callous as Inuyasha?

Her knees weaken and she falls in a heap on the floor. Hugging the small body to her and weeping. Neither notice the concerned trio in the door way, watching as their daughter/sister/granddaughter swears to never leave the little kit alone again. The two also had not known, at the time, their reiki and youkai latched onto each other at that moment. Combining and weaving through each others broken souls and aura. A patchwork job that will grow stronger to complete each other, making them more like mother and son.

"Kagome?" mama Higurashi, or Luna, steps toward the two forms.

"Mom?" looking up with tear stained cheeks, she runs into her mothers waiting arms. Nothing can ever compare to a hug from one's mother. The grip on Shippou never loosens and he snuggles closer. Content.

"Kagome, honey...what's happened?" she guides her eldest to the table, while the others take up spots. The miko sets Shippou on the table in front of her, to shuffle the chair closer and he barrels into her chest for comfort. No one mentions the sight the two makes.

Taking a deep breath, she starts the tale that has changed her life. The conversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo, the days of her thinking over what she heard and debating. When she asked Sango, Miroku, and Shippou of their opinion on her. Remembering and repeating what they said, it brought tears to her eyes. She finishes with what she had decided, to train. To seal the well before Inuyasha can. She would have to go back, as she still had the shards, to finish the jewel.

"That stupid mutt! I'll kill him!" Shippou growls, teeth barred. Why was it always Kagome that hanyou hurt?

"...he's right." she tells him softly.

"He is not!" both he and Souta, yell. It startles her, and her mother and grandfather. "You're a selfless person, sis."

"You took me in and you didn't have too. Miko's and demons are suppose to be bitter enemies but you...you treat me..." he tapers off before finishing. _Like your son_.

"Oh Shippou." sighing, she strokes his tail and rubs his back. "I meant...he is right in the form of being useless in the fighting department. All I have are my arrows and even then, I don't always hit the mark. I rely on everyone else to protect me, when I should be striving to protect them as much as they do me." he sniffles, nodding against her.

Silence settles over the kitchen but only for a moment before grandpa Higurashi stands. "You wish to seal the well then, until you are ready to go back?" she nods in agreement and he strokes his chin. "Hm...I think I know someone that can help...and she can help with training with your powers."

"Really?" she perks at the thought.

"Yup...she's a hard teacher though, work you to the bone. If she accepts, no complaining." he warns.

"I won't!" she beams, excited that she is on her way to getting where she needed.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, when can I take these off?" the little kit looks at the shoes, frowning. He feels like when someone puts socks on a dog. He wants to shake his paws, until they come off. He doesn't because the miko told him he has to wear them, to be outside. They had spent the day, running around the futuristic city, to gather stuff they would need. Be it for herself or Shippou. Her arms are full with shopping bags. Even Shippou, who rest on her shoulders, has a bag or two...while licking an ice cream.<p>

The day has been relatively slow moving for the duo. Shippou asking question after question. She answers as best as she can, not being a genius on this stuff herself. Though, she does promise they can look up stuff that even she doesn't understand. She even bought some books for gradeschoolers, of material that caught his eye. If he wants to learn, then by all means, she would teach him what she could. He was here to stay, until she was ready to go back.

"Soon, almost home." she promises, head cocking so she can look up at him. "Don't get that stuff in my hair."

"I won't, mama." he pouts. She's not so bothered, or awkward when he calls her that now. It was strange at first but now...it seems right. She doesn't know when it changed, though she is sure it was the first day of them being in her era.

"Kagome!"

The young raven haired girl stops, eyes closing momentarily as a spark of annoyance shoots through her. _Why is it they always find me when I want to see them the least?_, she wonders before plastering a smile on her face and turns. "Hey guys!" really, she loves her friends, just like she does Sango and Miroku, but sometimes...the three coming at her can test her patience.

"Hey, who's the cutie?" they blink up at the boy of her shoulders.

"I'm Shippou, the great!" his chest puffs out and Kagome can't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>"Owi!" scowling, she shoots the woman next to her a look and rubs her head. <em>Old woman's cane really hurts when she smacks me on the head with it!<em>

"Concentrate." commands Aikoi.

"I'm trying...maybe if you'd stop smacking me with that stick-OWI!" she whips around to glower at the old, wrinkly woman.

"Complaining will not get this done any faster." she scowls back.

"Sorry sensei." muttering to herself, she turns back to the what she was doing and squints her eyes. A variety of plants lay out on the table before her. She is suppose to be naming which plant is which and putting the bundles together, to create simple balms. For burns, wounds, etc. "Hm, lavender." that's a duh. "Alfalfa." humming to herself, she sorts through the rest, or what she can. Some of them she did not recognize them at all. "I don't know what these are." she gestures to the three set aside.

Aikoi steps forward, sweeping the table over and smiles, pleased. "Those were put there as a distraction. You don't need those."

"...oh." she blinks, glancing to the greying woman. Like gramp's said, Aikoi-sensei really was a hard teacher but she was good. A month into these 'classes' and already, Kagome had been learning so much. No just in herbal medicine but her reiki training. She can call on her power now, though it isn't for long periods. And not nearly as strong as the sudden burst to protect herself. It's a start!

"Alright, we've done enough today...your brat is waiting outside." she jabs toward the door.

"Okay!" she grins, replacing all the herbs and cleaning her station. It only takes a moment and then she is out the door.

"Mama!"

"Shippou!" he jumps into her arms. "Ready to head home?"

"I'm starving!" he declares.

"Me too!" they cheer. "Bye sensei, see you tomorrow!"

"Yah, yah, yah." she shoos them off, chuckling to herself as the duo rushes from the building.

Reaching the Higurashi shrine in a matter of ten minutes, from the bus stop, she takes the stairs with a practiced ease. Years of doing the very thing. "Hey sis, Ship!" Souta waves from his spot in the yard and kicks a soccer ball. "Wanna play?"

Shippou peers at Kagome hopefully and with a laugh, she nods. He kicks the shoes off and dives for the ball and boy. Giggling as she watches them a moment, the teen finally heads inside. "Mom, we're home!"

"Oh, Kagome...you have some mail." she gestures to the table.

Humming softly, she grabs a class of juice and a piece of leftover chicken from the frig, sitting at the table. A long folder/envelope sits atop the light wood, the writing a neat cursive. All it has on it is her name and address but the back flap is sealed with red wax. In the middle of it is a strange symbol. She frowns but pushes it aside for now. Her reiki slinks over the paper, making sure it's nothing dangerous. When it is 'safe', she opens it and pulls out a stack of papers. Brows furrow but they rise further and further, the more she read. Papers...literally papers for Shippou. A birth certificate for the kit. Medical forms, schooling..._adoption papers?!_ "Mom..."

Luna looks back at her daughter, frowning at the pale look. "What's wrong?" the only answer she gets are the papers being shoved at her. Slowly, she takes them and looks them over. Her own surprise at what they are. "What? How...?"

"No clue." murmuring, she takes the envelope and opens it to peer inside. Just to make sure she didn't miss anything. There's a pendent at the bottom off, as well as a strip of paper. Dumping them out on the table, she lifts the pendent and chain, to peer at it. Tear shaped teal and brown stone, lined in a dark metal. The chain is actually a rope, thick and braided. Frowning, she reaches for the paper and opens it. _Make good use of the pendent and papers, Miko._, that's all it says. _Miko_?, frowning more, she flips the paper over then back. No clue as to who sent it. "Use them well?" looking back to the items, her head cocks.

* * *

><p>"In theory?" Luna repeats, staring at her daughter. Kagome gives a shrug and nods. "And if it doesn't work?"<p>

"Then nothing happens. No harm, no foul."

"Neither of you will get hurt?" she worries her bottom lip. In the short amount of time Kagome had been back and introduced the young Shippou to everyone, he has become very special to them all. Practically a grandson, as he calls Kagome mama. She never corrects him, even treats him like her son and the necklace sent to Kagome was also godsend. Shippou wanted to try it on, just to see what he would look like and it hid all his demonic traits. Reddish-brown hair went to a dark brown. Green eyes to a light caramel color. He looks like a normal, human boy.

That had to be what the message meant, to use the pendent well.

"No mom, we'll both be fine." Kagome assures, smiling.

"Well, I suppose if that's the only way to so this."

"Don't worry, gramps will be there." Shippou adds and...that does not make Luna feel better.

"We'll be fine, mom." Kagome pats her shoulder. "It's just meditation."

"Meditation that a miko and demon are going to try and bring out their energies, in the same room." she points out, frowning. "Didn't both father and yourself both say that youkai and reiki energy clash?"

"My reiki/youkai won't hurt him/her." kitsune and miko voice at the same time. Sometimes, they were so intune with each other. It was their reiki/youkai combining to feel in the others aura. The whole reason they want to do this, is to try and draw out their energies. Both know their reserves are crap and need to build it up. Gramps had told them, they can do exercises that pull those energies out from their selves and help build the reserves.

"Are you two ready?" gramps pokes his head into the room.

"Yes!" both stand and take on last look at Luna, kissing her cheek then scampering off to follow the old man. He leads the duo to a room Kagome herself has never been into. His personal space. Opening the door, he steps aside to allow them entrance and both are stunned at what meets their eyes. The room is very...simple and traditional. Three cushions in the middle of the room, a low table between them all. Against the wall, under a large window, are a row of cabinets. _Probably where he keeps his sultra's and whatnot._, Kagome tells herself and shifts her eyes back to gramps.

* * *

><p>Aikoi is silent, staring down at the rough sketch. <em>How did this slip of a girl get her hands on <em>_**his **__symbol?_, suspicious eyes flicker to the young miko and the girl just blinks. Aikoi almost guffs at the idea that passed through her head. Had she really thought this pure child before her, was dark. _Maybe I am loosening it, like everyone claims?_, she muses.

"Aikoi-sensei, do you know what that symbol means?" Kagome asks, again.

"It's a seal. Lords use it as for official document." ha! She hadn't lied about that, truthfully. Of course, that leaves the question...why did the miko Kagome have anything official documents from _**him**_?

"Official document sealing? It's not like anything I've ever seen before."

_Why can't the girl just let this go?_, she decides to try dismissing the direction of the conversation. "You wouldn't, only certain people ever saw the seal. There's four...for each land."

"Each land?...like north, south, east, and west?" her head cocks in question but not listening. Instead, a thoughtful look crosses her face, thoughts streaming through her head. _A lords official document seal?_, in the envelope was papers for Shippou. False records...and adoption papers. _How can someone know I, or we, would need it...it has to be someone I know but who-_, she cuts herself off, just barely catching sight of a moon and howling dog. Brows furrow. _Has to be Sesshoumaru!_, he was the only person, demon, that after meeting her, still called her miko. Everyone else calls her Lady Kagome. And he's someone that would know it's important to hide who or what Shippou really is. It makes her frown.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh right...thanks sensei!" there is much to think about. "I got to go, see you tomorrow!" and out the room she goes, pulling her winter jacket on, as well as her beanie and mittens.

"Mama!" Shippou meets up with her, coddled in Souta's old clothes. She swings him up on her shoulders. "What's the hurry?"

"Just had a thought!" she throws back, rushing toward the bus stop. Said bus is due to come any moment and she doesn't want to miss it. They reach it just in time, seeing the bus coming. Thankfully. Kagome, though she ignores it, knows people are giving her a look. Shippou appears to be a seven year old boy and he calls her mama, and she dots on him. It's easy to see them connect the dots, regardless of how wrong they actually are. But Kagome cares not. Her mind is running to fast and all she wants is to get home and talk to her mother about the thought of what Sesshoumaru _could _have done. And why.

* * *

><p>He blinks.<p>

She blinks.

He blinks again.

"Excuse me?" Kagome cocks a brow.

"You take dog." the middle aged man pushes the tan and black pup toward the miko. "He doesn't like anyone else. He try and bite everyone."

She frowns now. "I can't afford him! Only have..." trailing off, she takes out the little bit money she has, to count.

"I take!" he snatches it, jumping back when the oversized pup growls at him. "Even give you leash, bowls...and food." he practically throws the items at her and she barely manages to catch and keep hold of the food. Has to be a 50lb bag!? "Now you go!"

"Wait a minute!" she tries fighting him but he is too pushy. "Stop pushing me!"

"Goodbye now!"

**SLAM!**

The shop door closes and locks. The man peers out, at Kagome and the pup, shivers then closes the blinds. For a moment, the young time traveler can only stand there, mouth open. _What the hell just happened?!_, of course, there was no use in asking that man...she has every reason to believe he would lie at all cost. Taking a breath, she turns to look at the pup and huffs. "What did you do to that man?" he yawns in reply, plopping on his butt and scratching behind an ear. "_Sighhhhh_, all I wanted was to return the lost dog." glancing back to the pup, she can't help but smile at his big eyes. Staring up at her. Letting out a breath, sets the dog food down against the building and squats. He comes up to her and immediately licks her in the face. Kagome giggles, scratching behind his ears. "Well, I hope mom and gramps don't mind you. I know Shippou and Souta won't...let's get you home."

She slings the bag over a shoulder, tying the bag of dog items to her belt loops of her jeans. "Let's go." and off they go. For some reason, she's not worried about the pup wandering off, he stays at her side at all times, though sniffing the air continuously. The shrine grounds are only a short distance. When the duo reaches the shrine steps, Kagome looks down at the pup. He seems...uneasy? She doesn't know there's an oppressive air that weighs down on him. Frowning, she squats and scratches behind his ear again. "It's okay. This is your home now." then just like that, it's as if a weight is lifted from his shoulders. Her words opening allowing him entrance. He regains his pervious happy, hyper demeanor. Starts barking, running around her feet as she takes the stairs two at a time. It's a feat, considering how many steps they have to take and how steep they are.

"Mama!" Shippou burst from the trees, off to the right side of the house. "Look what I can do!" throwing himself out, he somersaults across the forest ground. "Souta taught me!"

"Really? That's great, Shippou-kun!" opening her arms, he immediately runs into them. "Did you notice we have a new family member?"

"What family-" as if just now sensing the dog, his head snaps around to stare at the pup. They stare at each other, stare down each other.

"He's a Tibetan Mastiff." Kagome hums.

"Mama...you know he has demon blood...right?"

"Really?" she glances to said pup, eyeing the tan and black coat. He's so small and yet...he looks six months old but he's only a month old. Already huge. He doesn't...look vicious. _But if Shippou said he's a demon...that must've been why my neck was tingling._, she muses and nods to herself. "Explains why the pet shop owner practically shoved him at me."

"...What?"

"Apparently, he got out of the shop and I found him. There's only one shop in the area that sales animals and when I took him back, the owner freaked out." she explains.

"Well, demon companions are...tough. They won't bond themselves to just anyone, mama. Like Kirara and Sango. You may use her time to time but Sango is the one she will always go back to."

"Well, I can understand that." both turn back to the dog, to see he is chasing his tail. "Well, I guess this guy bonded himself to me then. I'm the only one he hasn't tried to eat...apparently."

Frowning, he climbs down to move closer to the pup. He, as in the dog, stops and stares back at Shippou. They have another mini stare off before launching himself at the kitsune and tackling him to the ground. "Aaaahhhhhhh-hahahaha!" and burst into laughter as the pup starts attacking his face with his tongue. Finally, after a moment of an amused Kagome watching, Shippou scrambles out from underneath in and atop the beast back. Perfect size, it seems. "What are you going to name him?"

"No clue..."

"Kagome, this that you?" Luna calls out.

"Yah, I'm back. Be there in a sec!" now, how to break this to her mother and grandfather. _Gramps will freak, that I know._, she moans.

* * *

><p>Hojo never had a chance. He didn't know it, hell, even Kagome didn't know it. How many times had he asked her to a movie, or grab an ice cream, or even coffee. She always turned him down. If not for her crush on Inuyasha then just to get back to the Feudal era. He's a nice boy, this she knows. Luna makes sure to point out. As well as Souta and gramps...even Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. Though the lather trio has been saying that for a while now. She's eighteen now, her own person, her own adult. Though she is sure Hojo is not her type, how could she know for sure that he is or isn't?<p>

So, next time he asked to take her to a movie, she agreed and shows up! He had been so excited. If not the look on his face then the energy coming off his form. He wanted to go see some sappy, romantic movie but she was able to steer him toward something else. An action packed movie. They bonded over the lots of explosions, cursing and gunfire, but not in a romantic way. Afterward, the went to WacDonalds to grab a bite and laughed together. They decided they were better as friends and ended the night with a goodbye hug.

Eri and Yuka were up in arms about how it all ended. Kagome let her eyes roll at their argument, of why they were the perfect couple. Ayumi, on the other hand, had a small smile on her face. Anytime his name is mentioned, the same look comes over her. It's then the miko realizes what's going on...she liked Hojo! The thought of them together, it makes her gleeful and halfway through their day the four decide to spend together, she steals Ayumi away. They speak in hushed tones, in a darkened alley, because of the other two are like bloodhounds. Kagome talks Ayumi into asking Hojo out next time they see him.

And she sticks to it. Seeing the boy at school that following Monday, and calls for him. Ayumi is immediately red in the face but Kagome keeps on and waves him over. She pushes Ayumi toward him, make a gesture for her to speak. She stuttered her way through asking him out but he just smiled and agreed to a movie. Kagome never thought she would be one of those girls, but with Eri and Yuka, the trio stalked their entire date. It was good work on stealth. They made sure nothing interrupted them and a determined Eri and Yuka, as Kagome learned, is scary...but it paid off in the end.

Hojo and Ayumi are an item!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Terribly sorry this is so late, vacation last week and I was away for the entire time.

I thank my readers and reviewers, for continuous interest. Not just this story but others as well. You guys make the world go round.

Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kagome." Aikoi thumps the floor with her cane, a blast of energy coming off. It rips through the ground, racing straight for the wide eyes miko. She dodges last minute. Skidding to the side. "No more dodging! Shielding!" lifting the cane, she starts flinging it side to side. Blades of energy now come off, heading toward their target at an alarming rate. All the young miko has done, is swivel side to side, like a worm. Cry out in surprise when the attack gets closer. Nothing that can help defend her sort, from an actual attack. "You're weak girl! You should give up now, stop wasting my time." a sound of disapproval leaves her. "Mine as well give the brat up, your just going to get him killed, if you can of defend yourself or he. Better off."<p>

Kagome just stands there, mouth gaping as the woman's words wash over her. _Give up? Am I so worthless? The plants I understand and got quickly. Is they all I'm good for? Was...Inuyasha right?_, the thoughts echo in her mind, tearing down what took so long for her to build. _Why am I even trying? I am just a burden..._, eyes close, a few tears slipping out. _Everyone would be better off without me._, images of Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Luna, Souta, gramps...all of them flow through her. Serene looks. Her skin begins tingling, her self depraving thoughts come to a halt. Eyes pop open and there is a fire burning in their depths. _**No!**_ Something has snapped awake, an anger like nothing she has ever felt. "No." gritting out, hands ball into fist. "No, I will not give up." Aikoi turns at the low growl, brow cocking. "I am not worthless! I am NOT A BURDEN!"

It's astonishing to the old miko, to see the girl light up like a star. All that power, that had been trapped for so long, bursting through every pore on her body. Whipping around violently, as if a storm. "Then fight back." Aikoi slings another blade forward. A scream of pure rage and pain leaves Kagome, as she swipes out with her hand. Reiki ripples out, tearing through the blade like it's paper. _This is what I'm talking about!_, the elder miko smirks to herself, knowing she is about to get a workout.

For an hour, the battle continues on. Until Kagome wears herself out and depletes most her reiki. It's exactly what she needs, so she can get use to the flow of fresh reiki. The younger barely moved though, her reiki doing the defending. Attacking anything that came close enough and destroyed it. Aikoi knew Kagome was something special at their first meeting but had no idea what truly lay under her exterior. It is unfortunate that it took harsh words to bring it out but it's also telling, of what she had been through. Someone had chopped away at her confidence, until nothing was left. Someone made her the pitiful excuse of a female she had first seen. It would have to be built back up.

"Oooooo." groaning sounds from the still body. Aikoi lifts her head, munchin on an apple, to see the younger miko finally coming around. Eyes flutter open, then close again because of the blinding light. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Tuckered yourself out, you did." cracking an eye, Kagome looks at her. Aikoi takes another bite of the apple before tossing another to her student...which smacks her in the forehead and rolls a bit off. She cannot help the grin that covers her face. "You did good."

"Feels like I got ran over, by a semi." she grumbles, rubbing the red mark.

"That's because you depleted your reiki." is the calm answer.

"What? That's dangerous!"

"You didn't deplete it all. There's a catch, so you don't kill yourself by using to much power. Of course, you can override it but I wouldn't suggest, unless it's a dyer need." Kagome nods in understanding, struggling to sit herself up.

* * *

><p>Kagome grips the staff in the basic technique. It's called the Ying-tang technique. One hand up, one hand down. <em>Lower hand at the waist<em>., she peers down to make sure and nods. _Top end of staff is no higher then my head._, she looks and nods a second time. A couple minutes, she falls into the stances to deliver the blows.

"Do the Duck Hand technique!" Aikoi-sensei calls. Immediately, her hands fall into a new position, both hands up.. She swipes out, low while bending a knee and blocks an incoming attack. "Good..." trailing off, as Kagome falls into a 'relaxed' stance, she begins circling her young student. "You have improved much since coming to me, Kagome."

"Thank you, sensei." though inwardly she is thinking, 'Because you worked me like dog!' but she can't really companion. She needs the training and needed it quick. Truthfully, she shouldn't take as much time as she is now, to do what needs to be done...but she is.

"There is one little surprise for the day." seeing the smirk that crosses the old woman's face, it sets Kagome on edge. It's never a good look. Aikoi claps her wrinkly hands. The door to the dojo opens and in steps a...rather large male. Close shaven, taller then her, muscular an only wearing a pair of shorts. When seeing the tiny, compared to him, raven haired beauty on the mat, a grin crosses his face. She might not be much in the arena but at least she's a looker and he gets to touch such soft looking skin.

_The old bat is trying to kill me!_

* * *

><p>"Lacon!" reiki is pushing through her body, strengthening it. Letting an arm fly forward, Kagome chucks the ball in hand. It soars high and goes a long distance. <em>I love this reiki training.<em>, she watches as the pup, that's at least twice his size when she first got him, chases after the small spherical item. _Six months, that's a long time._, she muses and cuts her eyes to the well house. _But not enough._, often, she thinks about everyone she left behind. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kouga...and sometimes even Inuyasha. His betrayal-two months shy of a year-though sharp and painful, has dulled over time. They will never be what they once were.

And now, after what she believed to be the one to send her the papers for Shippou, she even thinks about Sesshoumaru. Why did he help her? It had to be a good reason, that demon doesn't do anything for nothing. So, she figures she does something that helps him and the papers are to repay whatever she does. _But what is the question._, that very thought is what got her searching through the scrolls at the family shrine. Something he would like. She came across a stone or a whole pool of stone. It's a fountain of sorts, that's suppose to...'fix' anything. It's not a fountain of youth, doesn't extend your life. It just fixes things. If your barren, you are no longer. Been shot, the wound stitches itself. Have cancer, the fountain takes away the tainted blood cells. Have a missing arm, it grows it back. The only problem, not much is written in the scrolls and she's having to do outside research. Not as easy as one thinks.

"_**Bark! Bark!**_"

Pulling herself from her musings, she looks at the large pup and his wagging, bushy tail. A smile comes on her face and she squats. "Who's a good boy?" his tail starts going faster. "Who's a good boy, Lacon? You are, aren't you?" he starts yipping now, scooting closer and licking her face. Taking the ball he dropped on the ground, she grimaces at the slobber covering it. "Come on, lets to see what's for dinner." motioning for him to follow, he does, the two head up to the house.

* * *

><p>"Kick!"<p>

**Omph!**

"Kick!"

**Omph!**

"Low kick!"

**Kefh!**

"Uppercut punch!"

_Grrrrroan..._**hmff!**

"Stop!"

Every body in the room comes to an halt and moves to face forward. At the front of the room, Monga-sensei stands, looking everyone over. There's a lot of potential in class. His eyes land on the young woman in the back, last row, last in line. Higurashi Kagome. Kind and cheerful girl and if he hasn't seen what she can do first hand, wouldn't believe her a real threat. He had connected Aikoi, about a bad spirit in class, hurting his students and making them leaving. He can't have his pupils being hurt. Aikoi sen the slip of a girl to him, all bright smiles and bubbly. She flushed out the dojo in matter of thirty minutes but the spirit had not been there. It had attached itself to one of his students. So she stayed for class, to pinpoint the problem.

So far...nothing.

**Grrrrrowl!**

Kagome's eyes flash in the direction the sound comes from. In the middle of all the other students, a single girl stands out. A little chubby, eyes cast to the floor and fidgety. _No doubt a vulnerable soul._, she muses. At the moment, however, she is staring right at the miko. The spirit latched into her back, like a monkey. Can't really see the face, because it looks as if black streaks are leaving the girl and going straight for the spirits face. It takes a moment to realize, it's sucking her spirit out. _Found you, little bastard._, all she has to do now is get it unattached from the girl. Peering about the room, she sighs mentally. It's going to get messy with everyone else in there.

Succumbing to the idea of what is about to transpire, she starts pulling at the reiki buried deep in her. Tendrils of her power come off and start crawling toward the possessed girl. When it reaches said girl, it lays out around her like petals around her. Snapping the sphere of holy reiki close, everything happens very fast. A screech from the ghost and the spirit releases her and comes at Kagome. Anyone in it's path is tossed aside. _Oh, this is just gonna hurt._

* * *

><p>Kagome has perched herself up in the godtree, highest branch she can get too and feel...okay about it. Leaves are dead but the branches are not bridle, weak. Holding her weight easily. She felt the need to be in the tree today, as if she felt connected to feudal era. Sometimes, she gets that feeling or urge and just goes with it. Couple branches higher, Shippou sits with his math book in hand. For an hour now, he's been mulling over the work. <em>Stuffs a lot harder then most think., <em>Kagome isn't forcing him into school, the kitsune wants to. To learn, be more educated. Maybe he can learn something that can help people in the other era.

"Shippou?"

Pausing, he looks up, pencil in hand, and see the thoughtful look on her face. "Yes mama?" he has noticed she seems to have more stuff on her mind, lately.

"How much of demon customs do you know?"

He blinks at the question, expecting anything but _that _to come from her mouth. "What?"

Kagome laughs at his look of surprise and leans toward him to run a hand through his hair. "I think I need a crash course in demon customs."

"Um...okay...I don't know much but I'll tell you what I do know?" he concede.

"Thanks Ship." he beams. "Perhaps when we get back, I'll ask Kouga...you think Sango knows some as well?" she hums in thought.

"You would think so, she is a slayer after all." he nods in agreement.

"We'll ask her first, then." she nods to herself.

"Why do you need to know?" he wonders, little head cocking.

"Couple reasons." shifting to more a comfortable position, her legs go up. "As you know, I am positive about who sent the papers and the pendent." he nods. "He deserves to be treated like the demon lord he is, doesn't he?"

"Might make him like you more." he throws out.

"As if that's my aim." she snorts, making him giggle. "We deal with a lot of demons, in our travels...we have to make it up for their meeting of Inuyasha." he is the one to snort this time. "We don't want to burn bridges but make alley's."

"Okay mama! I'll teach you everything I know!" he promises.

* * *

><p>- "Souta, Shippou! Don't go to far out!" Luna calls out, hand on her floppy sun hat. She is on her tippy-toes, squinting at the laughing boys.<p>

"They'll be fine, mom." Kagome assures, as she too peers out to the waters. Shippou and Souta, both in wetsuits, trying to surf. Or Souta is trying to teach the kitsune...and failing miserably. _Oh, they are adorable_., a smile cracks her face.

"You've gotten stronger, Kagome. Both of you." gramps announces from the blue. He had been waiting for a moment to speak with her, as well as Luna. Said miko turns her head, from her reclined position in the beach chair, to look at him lazily. "You have. You'll not the same girl that came home in tears."

"I should hope not." she frowns.

"Since you've gotten what you need, when will Shippou and you go back?" Luna is the one to speak this time.

"..." she looks between the two a moment before sighing. "Probably sometime within the next couple months. I still need to speak with Ship about it and I'm almost done with my training. Aikoi-sensei is a very good at pushing you hard, to improve yourself."

"You have to want to do it as well." Luna points out and Kagome nods in agreement.

"Are you taking Lacon?" gramps wonders.

"I think he'll throw a fit if we left him." all three turn their heads to the side, to take in the large mastiff. He is stretched out along the sand. Soaking up the rays. He's huge now, easily coming up to Kagome's shoulders. She hadn't thought a dog could get that big...but there he is. His coat is a lot fuller, a wild mane around his head, like a loin. When he's snarling and growling, couple that with his mane...quite frightening.

"I'm sure he would." the old man shivers, remembering the hell said dog caused on him when he was a puppy, for wanting to be rid of it. Luna and Kagome chuckle.

"We've gotten as good as we're going to get here...without Ship having a real teacher."

"He's done good so far." Luna notes.

And he has, gotten stronger...and taller. He comes up to Kagome's thighs now. It's like a boost in power, a boost in body. "Most of what he knows about his abilities..it's from trail and error. We had to look up multiple techniques to see what worked for him. Each ability takes a different one." not to mention molding his youkai, like she is. Like a miko. _I don't know if that effects his youkai._, he says it doesn't bother him and even, stuff comes quicker.

"You'll be fine...he'll be fine." Luna assures, reaching out to stroke her daughters cheek.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, miko-sama."<p>

"There's no need to thank me, Godo-san." Kagome looks to the young mother of two and her husband, smiling as she does. "It is my job to settle unresting spirits. This is your home now."

"We just don't want anything to be upset with us, later." her husband replies, wrapping an arm around his wives shoulder.

"I promise you, Godo-san, everything will be fine when you come back. Aikoi-sama and I will clear the house and do so gently." she assures.

Taking one more look around their living room, husband and wife look back at the two miko's and nod. "Just...please, give us back our home." she whispers.

"We will do all we can." they nod again and he leads his distraught wife out of the house.

Turning to the older woman, Kagome eyes her a moment. She hadn't been expecting for Aikoi to allow her to help in blessing a house, at least, not this soon. She's only been on the lessons for such work, the last two months or so. Though, Aikoi always said the best practice is experience. She takes a deep breath. "Shall we start?"

"Hmmm mmm mmm." she hums and the duo start pulling out the items brought with us. Consecrated salt, sake and some aloeswood incense. "You do one end of the house and I, the other."

"Yes sensei."

* * *

><p>"Fox fire!" a burst of blue light envelopes Shippou's hand. He lifts it to show Kagome. "See mama?"<p>

"...I do." frowning, her head cocks and tries to get a better look. There are white specks in the flames that seem to grow and shrink all on their own. "Do you want to...mess with it?" standing straight, she glances to her kitsune son.

"Mess with it? His head cocks now.

"Hmmm mmm mm." humming to herself, lips purse. "I think grandpa has temperature gaging equipment."

He appears thoughtful, staring into the flames as if it holds the answer. "Alright." he finally agrees.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." he nods and off she sprints, toward the house. No one is in the kitchen, when she enters, and she immediately goes to the pantry, where all the odd cooking gadgets would be. Her frustration grows when she cannot find what is needed.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" gramps peeks into the pantry, ducking a flying pan. "Loose something?"

"Gramps!" spinning on him, a brow cocks from him. "Don't you have temperature gaging equipment?"

"Ah yes, it was left my your father." he chuckles at a memory.

"I need to use it. Shippou and I are going to try and gage his fox fire. See how hot it actually is."

"Oh...well, I suppose that's fine. It's in the storage shield-" he cuts himself off, noticing Kagome is no longer in the kitchen. "Hmph, rude."

Diving straight into the storage room, she finds what she needs in no time. All packed away in a metal case. In a better mood, she skips back toward Shippou, beaming when she comes across him. "Ready?"

"Yes!" yelping excitedly, he sets straighter.

"Okay, we'll start out small and work up, deal?" he just nods quickly.

A good chunk of the day is spent of this little...experiment. They did learn a good deal about his flames. Blue is the hottest, white the middle and reddish/orange is lowest. Kagome had a feeling about that, it was something they learned in school, but she wondered if it held the same merit as with demons. She now knows it does. Most of the ball of flames is blue but if he concentrates, can make it go white. The difference between them-attack wise-is very different. While both can be used for a light source, the regular flames are the only ones light a stick and stay lit. The white flames catches the end of the wood, spreading then just dying out. Expect, they don't die out, the piece of wood continued burning, turning an ashen white-grey color. It only stopped when she stomped it out.

So, potentially, a forever warming stick. That could be useful, when they get back to the Feudal era and start traveling.

* * *

><p>"So...that's why you had missed so much school before!"<p>

A paper is dropped on the table before Kagome, interrupting her impromptu lunch...with Shippou and Aikoi-sensei. Who have wandered off themselves. Sighing, she glances to the paper, barely then takes a bite of her sandwich. "Couldn't tell you, since the paper is face down." her answer is dry.

"...oh!" it's flipped right side up. "Why didn't you tell us, Kagome?"

Finally, she sees the front page of the paper and groans. It's her, leaping away from what looks like one of those dragon puppets...expect there are no people moving it. It's coming at her, at an alarming rate, mouth open and teeth looking very real. _It was really, real._, she rubs her bandaged forearm. The headline stands, bodily, against the pale of the paper. **TOKYO MIKO AND HER APPRENTICE TAKES DOWN DRAGON SPRIT DURING FESTIVAL!** The problem...they aren't suppose to publish her picture. Or any miko, unless given permission. And Kagome had not. "Aikoi-sensei!"

"All this time, you've been...fighting spirt's?" Eri pouts.

"...well, I suppose you could say that." she mutters.

"Where you ever going to tell us?" Yuka pouts as well.

"Eventually." she shrugs.

"Kagome-doko?" the old miko comes toward them, Shippou trailing after.

Kagome picks up the paper and shows it to her. "There's nothing I can do, now, but I did not give my permission for them to take my picture."

"Hmmm, I'll take care of it." she takes the paper, folds it and sticks it in her haori top.

"Mama, does your arm, hurt?" Shippou questions, peering at the bandage in concern. A little blood is seeping through the white.

"It's fine, Ship." she waves it off.

'Mama?'Eri and Yuka mouth.

"I've adopted Shippou." Kagome tells them.

"Was he one of the families you helped, with the bad spirts?" Ayumi wonders, her voice soft.

They notice the little guy stiffen. "Yes...Shippou, why don't you go play on the jungle gym, I'll join you in a minute."

"...ok mama." glancing between the three girls, he finally leaves.

"Please don't mention his family, again. He's still very sensitive about it." she tells the trio.

"Of course, sorry Kagome." Ayumi looks in the direction the kit has gone and bites her lips. "Do you mind if I go over there and speak with him?"

She eyes the other, younger school girl a moment before giving her consent. "Tread lightly."

"I will." smiling slightly at the protective 'mother', she walks toward the jungle gym. Kagome watches like a hawk, only relaxing when her son grins and laughs with her, about whatever.

Eri and Yuka watch Kagome, watching Ayumi and Shippou. Shippou must really mean something to her!, they both note and are determined to help her in anyway. "Kagome?" Eri starts.

"Do we get to be Shippou's aunts?" Yuka finishes.

"Eh?!" her head whips around to stare at them.

* * *

><p>Silence has settled over the entire area, everyone on the edges of their seats, waiting with baited breath. On the grass, in the man-made arena, a line of archers stood. Each with bows and a quiver of arrows. Different targets sit in various spots, from ten feet to fifty. Many already have arrows already sticking out of them. Only one shooter is left and that would be the regional champion, Kagome Higurashi. Reaching back for an arrow, she slides her fingers along the sleek wood to lock at the base and bring it around to notch. Pulling back, the wrapped, curved fingers are parallel with her cheeks. Head tilting slightly, the young miko focuses on the shot. Bypassing all the targets and straight for the fifty foot mark. Sucking her bottom lip between teeth, she chews the skin lightly and releases the arrow.<p>

The string springs forward with a _whomp_, cutting through the air with speed and grace. It passes the ten foot target, fifteen, twenty, thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five-**THUWAMP!**-strikes dead center of the fifty foot target. "_Sukoa_!" she cheers, thrusting a fist into the air. The crowd around the archers burst into cheers, all standing. She is sure she hears her family in there, shouting and hooting along. Turning, I look directly at the reserved spot for my cheer team, flashing a cheesy grin and thumbs up.

"Go Kagome/Mama!" both boys voice carry. Beside them are Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, the lather holding Shippou up, so he can see better. They are trying to do some cheer that involves the 'wave'. Makes her laugh. Aikoi, Luna and gramps are on the other side of Souta.

"This years Nation Archery Champion is...Higurashi Kagome." the man on the PA system calls out. The crowd cheers grow.

Being the good sport that Kagome is, she turns to the other archers and smile. "That was a very good competition. I had to work my hardest. I think you all." hands clasping, she bows to show respect.

"You're pretty okay, Higurashi, for a pretty face." Tumiko, the usual champion of these events, comments. "But I'm claiming that title back, next year." she smirks but it's not condescending. Joking.

"Can't wait, Tumiko-senpai!" she grins and nods at the others before making way to the stands. Shippou and Souta jumps the barrier with ease and runs at her. Laughing, she catches them both and spins them. "Did you enjoy the match?"

"Yes! You are the best, Kagome!" Souta cries.

"You were so focused, mama! So beautiful!" Shippou's eyes glisten.

"Thank you, Ship." she whispers, kissing his forehead.

"Kagome." Luna reaches them, gramps and Aikoi right behind her. "I'm so proud of you, Kagome." she hugs her daughter.

"Thanks mama."

"Your father would be too." she whispers. The thought of her father, the man that had meant so much to her, brings tears to my eyes.

"Kagome-doko. I am also proud of you." Aikoi steps forward.

"You are a great teacher, Aikoi-sensei. I don't know what I'd do, if I hadn't meet you that day, so long ago." she admits.

"You have grown from that day, not just in power but in mentality and emotions." she notes, nodding as if confirming these thoughts. "But I can no longer be your sensei." Kagome's mouth drops open in surprise. "You have learned all you can from me, about your powers or fighting. All you can do is gain experience."

* * *

><p>"Aikoi-ue..." Kagome trails off, unsure what to say. Just staring at the treasure in her hand. "It's...so beautiful."<p>

"I knew you'd like it." a smug smile crosses the old woman's face. She had special requested this specific weapon, just for her star pupil. A Monk Spade. It's made completely of ivory, strong and sturdy for fighting. It's a head taller then Kagome, one end like a shovel but flat and the other a crescent blade. Around either end, red fabric wraps it a good three inches.

"This is so...I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be appropriate." she muses.

"Thank you, Aikoi-ue!" even knowing she doesn't like to show affection, or much, Kagome is unable to help herself and hug her teacher.

"Yah, yah, brat." she pats the younger miko's back. "But there is one other thing we need to discuss."

"Oh? I thought we were done?" Kagome's head tilts.

"Not something I can teach you. Only show you." pulling a scroll from her haori, it unravels and she turns it. "Pick one."

"What...are they?" leaning forward, her eyes skim the different patterns.

"They are...reiki markings."

"Reiki markings?" that sounds pretty awesome to her.

"Hmmmm mmmm, it is a lost technique among priest and priestess." she explains. "Reiki is charged through the markings, to form whatever weapon you chose. It is very...draining so one has to practice constantly, to build up an..."immunity"

"Immunity...like the more I use it, the less reiki it will use?"

"Sort of. You have to know how much reiki to put into it, how strong to make whatever weapon you use. Some are easier to control then others.

"Can I do two?"

"No, Kagome. The markings will cover both arms. Only room for one."

She's silent in thought, mulling over the choices. How does she know which one is for her...or the best for her? Will she have to do even more training? _It looks as I will but...this would be worth it, right?_, another weapon, should the staff be no use. Lips pursing, she reaches out to touch the paper with the tip of a finger. Trailing it down the page, a bit of reiki trickles out. The markings shimmer as it passes through each until coming to the last one on the page. "This one." it calls to her.

"Ah, the chains." Aikoi is not surprised by the choice. Kagome, as young as she may be, is a miko of great power. The reiki chains are some of the hardest to learn and control, simply because they use so much power. "I can get you the book for the reiki weapon but you need to understand, it will take anywheres from three months to six,. Maybe longer, if don't get the hang of it."

Three to six months..."Alright." she agrees immediately. It will be worth it, another way to defend herself and others.

* * *

><p>So, I decided to make her love interest a full blooded Dragon. Give some insight, to who he does or how they meet?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is short, sorry about that! Just wanted to get this part over with. Is the pace I set for her growth in strength, realistic? Didn't feel like going through her learning the chains, plus, don't want to give _how_ she does it. You'll find out soon enough, I assure. there will be fighting, at some point, in the next 3 chapters. (probably the next one and carry on to the sixth.)

* * *

><p>Two years...okay, maybe just short of two years. A year and eightnine months. That's how long Kagome and Shippou have been in the future. _A lot's been accomplished over that time._, Kagome muses, as she sits herself from one of the tallest trees on the shrine ground, and not the god tree. From her spot, she can see down to the street. Watching people pass by. It's about five in the afternoon, so there are hordes moving along the side walks. So calm, unknowing of the real dangerous in the world. How many have been tainted by the evil of a spirt? It's so clear to her now, as it wasn't before. _Is this what Kaede see's...or even Kikyo, once upon a time?_, she pauses, as something occurs. _How can she even have miko powers, when she's a shell?_, the thought makes her frown. Maybe having taken a piece of Kagome's soul _really did_ an effect on her? The fact that even a fraction is separated from her, Kagome can now feel. It hurts, not a stabbing pain that barely allows her to move, but a hole that can never be filled. Even with Shippou's youkai. A look of determination crosses her face.

_I will be taking my soul back, soon enough._, both she and Shippou are ready to go back. The kitsune has learned all he can in that era, and both know a kitsune trainer will need to be sought in the near future. Kagome has her reiki weapon summoning down to a science. She is relieved and yet, saddened. There are things she has gotten use to using again that she'll miss. Plumbing. Radio's. Tv. Shippou and she taking the bus around Tokyo and just people watch. Sometimes, they even make up stories for the people. Complete ridiculous stories. Shippou loves those moments, it's bonding between he and his mama.

Shaking the thoughts off, her head turns slightly to see a trio coming up the street. Toward the shrine. She knows who it is, her reiki easily picking up on the youkai of her son. Not to mention the gentle flow of energy of her mother and son/brother. Luna had gone to pick both up, since Souta already had soccer practice. Shippou had a play date with another kid, from the very school Kagome and Luna enrolled him in. He hadn't been sure about it before but it was different then what the kitsune was use to. The teaching he received from his own father, before his death. Sure, some of the stuff he learned was common sense and their stuff he catches on almost immediately. Plus side, he had kids his 'own age' to play with.

Humming to herself, Kagome climbs down and moves toward the stairs, to meet them. Out of the woods to the side, Lacon appears, running over to his mistress. His large body circles her, shaking his tail. She reaches down, absentmindedly, to scratch his head. Makes him preen, stretching out. "Mama!" a bundle of brownish-red hair collides into her legs.

"Shippou!" hands slip under his arm, lifting him and spinning. The kitsune giggles at the move, before being placed back on the ground. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes...we watched tv, ate chips, cookies, and sodas. Played a couple war games." he gushes with excitement.

"That's good...but I hope you didn't spoil your appetite." she tisks lowly.

"I didn't!" he looks up at him with those wide, innocent eyes.

A soft chuckle leaves her, shooing him toward the house. "Go wash up." nodding fiercely, he disappears.

"Motherhood looks good on you, Kagome." Luna sings, coming up to kiss her daughters cheek. Kagome shrugs lightly. "I just preferred if you had waited a bit longer to make me a grandmother." a longing sigh leaves her.

Kagome rolls her eyes and can't help point out a very common fact. "Mom, girls my age back in the Feudal era, they're usually married and with a couple kids."

"True...but your not from that time." Luna hums, passing her and heading for the house.

_Sometimes I wonder if I was born in the right time._, she muses over the constant thought-now-a-days. She seems to fit in much better back in time. Her use is more needed in Feudal Japan. Looking down at Souta, she smiles and throws an arm over a shoulder. "So, how was practice?"

"Fine, scored three goals." he boast.

"One day, you'll make a fabulous soccer player." she assures, ruffling his hair. "C'mon, made dinner." they head for the house. Gramps, Shippou, and Luna are already at the table, having been set and ready to go.

The meal isn't silent, laughs among the small family. Telling stories. Just enjoying each others couple. After that day, Kagome and Shippou were to go back through the well. It's time to finish the jewel for once and all. Since school is done and over with, Kagome won't have to come home as often. It's also a load of stress taken off, if she'll fail class, maybe straight out of school.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you have to go back?" Souta pouts, arms crossing.<p>

"Yes Souta." she rolls her eyes, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Makes him grunt, swat her hand away and run his hands through the shaggy, ear length. "Oh, you're so handsome!" a cry of surprise leaves him when she yanks him toward her. A forced hug.

"Kagome, ge'off!" he struggles to free himself but to no avail. Gramps chuckles from the sidelines, as does Luna and she takes pictures. Shippou and Lacon share a look before shaking their heads.

"Do you have everything?" Luna asks, cutting into the brother-sister fight, making both freeze in comical poses.

Clearing throats, they release the other, brush their clothes off and face her again. "Yes." Kagome lifts the cloth bag for her mother to. Packed with an extra traveling kimono, comb, ribbon for her hair, all natural first aid kit, and some food. No insistent ramen, just energy bars to get them started on the other side. Luna and Kagome spoke a out her time in Feudal Japan and decided it was for the best if she didn't take anything futuristic. The plan to teach Shippou the subjects from her time still in play, she just wrote out about three months worth of work. Found stuff for him to read on scroll, had to get some of the stuff transcribed professionally...because Kagome doesn't have that sort of patience. Shippou has his usual set in his bag, as well as little figurines gramps, Souta, and he made over his time with them. His toys that can be used as weapons.

Both are sporting new outfits, the kitsune's made by his mother and grandmother. Shippou, _bless him_, got inspiration for the **Roronoa Zoro **character-One Piece. One look and he was 'in-love'. Eggplant colored hakamapants, a copper sash from his waist to right above his belly button. The shirt is a two-piece, off white, regular tank and a beige kimono, shortened so it doesn't flow to his feet. The bottoms are the same, fixed so that he can grow into them.

Kagome's look is, as her sons, uniquely her. Deep-rich brown hakama, ends tucked into cloth boots with sandal soles. Tannish-brown rawhide, sleeveless kimono that split up to her waist on either side. Trimmed in yellow and red. A pouch attached to a sash around her waist. White bandages wrap from elbows, to hands. Underneath them, the ink markings of the reiki chains.

Lacon, who has a white sash like collar, grips the back of Shippou's collar and flips the kitsune onto his back. "Well, someone is ready to go." Souta grins, scratching the beast on his chest. As scary as the demon dog can be and/or look, Lacon is a sweetheart. Mostly. Kagome's familiar and his protection spreads to the kitsune, as he is his mistresses son. The same can be said for the other humans.

"We'll come back as soon as we can." Kagome promises.

"I want to at least see you two for Christmas." Luna tells her sternly.

"Course, mom." leaning forward, she places a kiss to the older woman's forehead. Going around to gramps and Souta, she does the same. "Already told the girls I'd be traveling, I'll drop everyone's letters off in the well or send Lacon to bring them too you. Already said goodbye to Aikoi-ue and Don-sensei." Luna nods, eyes becoming watery. "Don't cry mom."

"This is different, Kagome. You'll not going in as an inexperienced fifteen year old, but as a woman. A strong woman. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh mom." she brings the sobbing woman to her and wraps her arms around her. Shippou scrambles to get to the ground, hugging her around the waist. Even Lacon settles his chin on her shoulder. They stay in the same position a good two minutes before breaking apart.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Luna wipes at her eyes. "You better get going. I imagine you have a long day of explaining."

"Alright, love you mom...Souta, gramps."

Shippou waves from the demon dogs back, as they walk away. When entering the well house, the kitsune looks up at the miko. "You okay, mama?"

"Fine, Ship...I'll go first then you two, ok?" he gives a nod. Turning to the well, Kagome stretches a hand out and touches the seal paper on the lip. Her reiki sinks into it, dominating that of Aikoi's and ending the spell. The paper leaps into the air, twisting in on itself and exploding into dust. "Huh..." a flood of magic fills the well house, one that is familiar to Kagome. She can't help the smile that crosses her face. Putting a hand on the lip, she takes a deep breath then jumps. Straight into the darkness. _Here we go._

Familiar lights burst playfully into life around her. Weaving between arms and legs. She feels it when she's passed over to the other side. First thing she notices, after touching down on the fresh dirt ground, the fresh smell of earth. It's hard to smell it back home. Pollution absolutely corrupts. Second thing, when she glances up, the bright blue, cloudless sky. _Made it._, she ignores the urge to laugh and just smiles. _I have missed this place, the simple things._, glancing all around, at the dirt walls of the well, she sees a rope ladder. It wasn't there before her departure two years ago. _Someone brought it here...for me? Why else would it be here? Expecting someone else to crawl out of this well?_, snorting to herself, she grabs the sturdy rope and lifts a foot to the first step. She knows, immediately, it's not wooden but stone. Made to be smooth. _Ha! Nice guys._, shaking her head, she starts the climb up. Barely does she roll out of the way, before Lacon and Shippou come through. The dog leaps straight from the depth of the well and lands on the ground beside his mistress. "Show off." he huffs back in answer, tongue luring out the side of his mouth. "Lets get it, boys."

* * *

><p>For so long, those that have waited patiently, couldn't feel an ounce of magic from the Bone Eaters Well. It seemed dead to the world. So, the flare of the ancient well's magic flaring to life can be felt for miles. Not only that, but it's mingling with that of reiki, strong reiki. Familiar reiki.<p>

Miles away, a single form tenses up. A miko that has a connection to the young time traveler. She is surrounded, a hanyou, two humans and many more demons. It's an alert to the group, only a couple who look to her in concern. Is it another attack? So soon? "She has returned." that is all the miko says. While most are confused at the comment, a handful perks and climbs to their feet.

"Stop." the command stops them in their tracks, slowly turning to see the demon lord. He has entered the 'war' room. "If the miko has really come back, she will come to you."

"What if Naraku comes across her first?" only human adult female, the claypot miko doesn't count, wonders. Her grip on the bone weapon tightens.

"She left to get stronger, did she not?" a silver brow cocks, no one verbally answers, just nods. He leaves it at that, meaning if she got hurt or killed, it's on her. The time training was a waste, if she can be defeated so easily. "She will come to us." he sounds very sure.

There's a wave of murmured 'Yes Sesshoumaru-sama', as everyone settles back down. There are battleplans to be made and information to share.


End file.
